Character Story series (Davidchannel's Style)
Character Story (Davidchannel's style) is a cartoon spoof movie created by Davidchannel. It is a parody of the 1995-2010 Walt Disney Pixar films, Toy Story series. Cast: * Woody - Foxy (Five Nights at Freddy's Tony Crynight) * Buzz Lightyear - Freddy Fazbear (Five Nights at Freddy's Tony Crynight) * Mr Potato Head - Boris (Balto) * Slinky Dog - Bonnie (Five Nights at Freddy's Tony Crynight) * Rex - Louis (The Princess and the Frog) * Hamm - Manny (Ice Age) * Bo Peep - Mangle (Five Nights at Freddy's Tony Crynight) * Sarge - Sergeant Monty (Valiant) * Sarge's Soldiers - Pigeons from the Homing Pigmeo Service (Valiant) * Andy - Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) * Baby Molly - Boo (Monsters Inc.) * Mrs. Davis - Madellaine (The Hunchback of Notre Dame 2) * Etch - Jack Skellington (The Nightmare Before Christmas) * Lenny - Ono (The Lion Guard) * Mr. Shark - Bruce (Finding Nemo) * Mr. Spell - Po (Kung Fu Panda) * RC - Bambi * Robot - Garfield (Garfield: the Movie) * Rocky Gibraltar - Donkey Kong * Snake - Kaa (The Jungle Book) * Troll Dolls - Minions (Despicable Me) * Various Squeezy Aliens - Various Kirby Characters * Chosen Squeezy Alien - Sir Ebrum (Kirby: Right Back at Ya¡) * Combat Carl - Luigi (Super Mario Bros) * Sid Phillips - Brad Buttowski (Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil) * Hannah Phillips - Brianna Buttowski (Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil) * Scud - Chief (The Fox and the Hound) * Baby Face - Kion (The Lion Guard) * Ducky - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) * Frog - Winnie the Pooh * Hand in the Box - Clandandus (Felidae) * Janie/Pterodactyl - Starlight (My Little Pony: A Friendship Magic)/Mouse King (The Nutcracker Prince) * Jingle Joe - Nightmare Bonnie (Five Nights at Freddy's 4) * Legs - Zira (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) * Rockmobile - Hunch (Rock A- Doodle) * Roller Bob - Commander Peeper (Wander Over Yonder) * Walking Car - Prince John (Robin Hood) * Burned Rag Doll - Flaky (Happy Tree Friends) * Huge Red Pickup Truck Toy - Tic Toc Crocodile (Peter Pan) * Yellow Soldier Toys - Roscoe and Desoto (Oliver and Company) * Sally Doll - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) * Buster - Dug (Up) * Mrs. Potato Head - Stelle (Balto 3: Wings of Change) * Al McWhiggin - Dr Robotnik (The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog) * Bullseye - Cyril Proudbottom (The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad) * Wheezy - Jeremy (The Secret of NIHM) * Jessie - Circus Baby (Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location) * Stinky Pete the Prospector - Ennard (Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location) * Geri the Cleaner - Merlin (Disney's The Sword in the Stone) * Barbie Girls - Various Girls Characters * Tour Guide Barbie - Daisy (Super Mario Bros saga) * Utility Belt Buzz - Baloo (The Jungle Book; 2016) * Zurg - Fredbear (Five Nights at Freddy's Tony Crynight) * Squeeze Toy Alien Trio - Tiff, Tuff and Kirby (Kirby: Right Back at Ya¡) * Emily - Wendy Darling (Peter Pan) * Amy - Anne Marie (All Dogs Go To Heaven) * Amy's Barbie Doll 1 - Rarity (human/My Little Pony: Equestrial Girls) * Flik - Basil (The Great Mouse Detective) * Amy's Barbie Doll 2 - Twilight Sparkle (human) My Little Pony: Equestrial Girls) * Heimlich - Winnie the Pooh * Trash Can Toys - Phantom Animatronics (Five Nights at Freddy's 3) *Lots-O'-Huggin' Bear - William Afton (Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator) *Barbie - Twilight Sparkle (human/My Little Pony: Equestrial Girls) *Ken - Flash Sentry (human/My Little Pony: Equestrial Girls) *Big Baby - Bidybab (Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location) *Twitch - Nightmare Fredbear (Five Nights at Freddy's 4) *Stretch - Nightmare Chica (Five Nights at Freddy's 4) *Chunk - Molten Freddy (Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator) *Sparks - Withered Foxy (Five Nights at Freddy's 2) *Chatter Telephone - Discord (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Bookworm - Sir Hiss (Robin Hood) *Jack-in-the-Box - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) *Cymbal-Banging Monkey - King Louie (The Jungle Book) *Teenage Andy Davis - Hercules *Young Molly Davis - Jenny Foxworth (Oliver & Company) *Bonnie Anderson - Mabel Pines (Gravity Falls) *Chuckles - Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic X) *Buttercup - Funtime Freddy (Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location) *Mr. Pricklepants - Sonic the Hedgehog *Trixie - Lola the Boa (Brandy and Mr. Whiskers) *Dolly - Applejack (human/My Little Pony: Equestrial Girls) *Peas-in-a-Pod - Apple Bloom, Scootalo and Sweetie Belle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Broken Train Toy - Thomas the Tank Engine *Caged Animals (Garbage Toys) - Themselves *Daisy - Jill (Babes in Toyland) *Lots-O'-Huggin' Bear Replacement - SpringBonnie (Five Nights at Freddy's) *Mrs. Anderson - Fiona (Shrek) *Poachers (Garbage Men) - Kristoff (Frozen) and Aladdin *Rabbit Doll - Thumper (Bambi) *Rainbow Bird Toy - Blu (Rio) *Round Boy Doll, Red Little Dinosaur Toy, and Little Robot Toy - David (All Dogs Go To Heaven 2), Littlefoot (The Land Before Time) and WALL-E *Sarge - Sergeant Monty (Valiant) *Sarge's Soldiers - Pigeons from the Homing Pigeon Service (Valiant) *Adult Sid Phillips - Abis Mal (Aladdin II: The Return of Jafar & Aladdin TV Series) *Totoro - Tom the Cat (Tom and Jerry)